In the information age, people increasingly organize their lives online, store their information in cloud-based applications, and connect with other people via social networking platforms. The various social networking platforms and other cloud-based services may allow users to communicate and/or connect with others in a variety of ways.
Even as the social networking space has matured, many users may maintain multiple social networking accounts. For example, social network platforms may be structured around particular subjects and/or use cases, and may, accordingly, interface with users using varying modalities to provide an optimal experience. Additionally, different users may hold different preferences between competing social networks. Other users with connections to disparate social networking groups may maintain multiple redundant social networking presences in order to stay current with people in their various social spheres.
Unfortunately, the proliferation of social networking services in a user's life may become a burden as the user checks each account for updates. Furthermore, information pertaining to a single subject may be scattered across multiple social networking platforms, leaving the user with a poor interface experience. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for enhancing social networking content.